Meine Lieblingsgeschichten
by Tina1992
Summary: Das sind jeweils die ersten Kapitel meiner Lieblingsgeschichten
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Dad von MrsCullen284

Meeting Dad

I stared at my dinner, wondering whether I should really say this. I could hear cutlery clattering against the plates and I took a deep breath. Here goes…

"Mum, who is my Dad?"

Charlie, my grandpa, dropped his knife in shock, I didn't exactly plan this conversation, it was the spur of the moment. Mum's eyes burned my own as she stared at me with disbelief. I had never asked this before, I just accepted I didn't know my father. Until now.

"What do you want to know this for?" my Mum, Isabella, said sharply. I was hurt by her tone of voice; didn't I have a right to know?

"What is WRONG with you Mum? It's horrible not knowing who your Dad is! Don't you have any sympathy?" I screamed at her and Charlie began to push back on his chair, he must've wanted to leave us alone. He was never someone to pry. I rammed my chair into the wall and stormed up the stairs, tears quickly weaving down my face, my auburn curls bouncing as I quickened my pace. I flew into my room and slammed my bedroom door, I could hear Mum reaching the bottom of the stairs,

"SCARLETT GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, her frustration showing in her voice, what was there to hide from me?

I sat on my bed in silence, waiting for her to surrender and come to find me. Of all the sixteen years I've lived, I haven't wanted to know the truth as badly as I do now.

I could hear her footsteps leading to my room and the door creaked as she opened it. A little crease appeared on her forehead, something that only happens when she is really mad at me. She sat beside me on my bed and hugged me. She looked at me and took a breath, as if her words were rehearsed,

"Ok…I'll tell you, please don't interrupt me though, I want to tell you everything", a faint smile drew across her lips, I mimicked her, pleased she was going to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

**Dies ist das erste Kapitel von einer meiner Lieblingsgeschichten die hier verfasst wurden ich hoffe das ich euch damit vieleicht einpaar gute Geschichten näher bringen kann.**

**Gruß tina **

**PS: Ihr könnt mir ruhig schreiben ob euch eine der Geschichten gefallen hat und ob ihr die auch weiter lest.**

**PPS Best Wishes at my favourite Authors**


	2. Second Chances

**I don't own the storys or the charactors**

**Second Chances von**-SaMMwaN LoVelY-

**The Beginning of the End**

He frowned at me in the darkness. "Try to sleep, Bella"

"No, I want you to kiss me again."

"You're overestimating my self-control."

"Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?" I challenged

"It's a tie" he grinned briefly in spite of himself, and then was serious again. "Now, why don't you stop pushing your luck and go to sleep?"

"No." then I snuggled closer to him. "I want to do this Edward. I want it now. Do you not want me?" I asked.

"Of course I want you, but I don't want to take the chances. You're just too breakable Bella." He tried to reason with me.

"You said that you don't want me to miss out my human experiences. This is a part of my human experiences, Edward." I pleaded then started kissing him. "Please, Edward." Then I looked straight at his eyes. He just sighed in defeat. Then kissed my nose.

"Ok, Bella. We'll try tonight. Just promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you ok?" then he caressed my cheeks.

"I promise." Then he started kissing me passionately.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was just too comfortable to be in the arms of my love. I was just too happy. His cool body was the perfect antidote for my aching arm. Lying across his wintry chest, his arms wound around me, felt very easy and natural. I was actually nervous last night; despite that I was the one who convinced him, but all the worries simply disappeared.

He just kept caressing my hair. He did not speak; he just continued caressing my hair then proceeded to my arms. I opened my eyes and I saw his face. He was just staring at the ceiling the whole time. I got up so that I could see his face. His expression was mixed with guilt and shock.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked

"You have to ask?" his voice was hard and cynical.

My first instinct, a product of a lifetime of insecurities, was to wonder what had I done wrong. I dug up my memory of last night and looked for the possible reasons that caused him to be upset. I tried so hard but I couldn't think of anything. What had I missed?

His finger caressed my cheeks. "What are you thinking?" he asked

"You're upset. I don't understand, did I…" he didn't let me finish

"How badly are you hurt Bella? The truth, please, don't downplay anything." He said. Then I was confused. Hurt? I don't remember being hurt, except from what happened on the Cullen's house.

"What do you mean hurt? My arm doesn't hurt that much." I said then he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about your arm. I'm talking about this." then he gently lift my other arm. Then I saw what he's talking about. There are large purple bruises covering my arms. I examined myself and saw that my whole body is covered in big bruises.

"Oh." That was all that I can say to him. I tried to remember being in pain last night but I just couldn't. I couldn't recall any moment that he held me too tightly. I just know that I'm blissfully happy when we did it last night.

"I'm so sorry Bella, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have done this." he threw his arm over his face and became perfectly still. I tried to remove his arm from his face but it was like yanking on a sculpture.

"Edward, please talk to me."

He didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Edward"

"Please don't say you're sorry. It's my entire fault." He said. I couldn't help but cry at this moment. I really hate it when he blames himself over the bad things that happen to me. Even though it is clearly not his fault, he just finds a way to blame himself. He then removed his arm from his face when he sensed that I was crying. He quickly sat up and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry Bella, is it painful? Do you want me to take you to Carlisle?" he asked

"I'm not crying because I'm physically hurt. I'm crying because you're blaming yourself again. Don't ruin this for me, please. I am happy"

"But I've already ruined this."

"Stop that, Edward!" I snapped. "I'm really happy." He just sighed and wiped away my tears

"I'm sorry; I just can't ignore the evidence." He said. "Now, let's get you to school. I'll just go back to change then I'll fetch you ok?" he continued then I just nodded.

He stood up and dressed himself then kissed me before he leapt out of the window. I dressed myself too then went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. Except for my face, everything is covered in bruises. I can't blame him for not noticing.

After I took a bath, I wore my jeans and a long sleeved shirt so that my bruises won't be seen. I went down to have some breakfast; Charlie left early today. I opened the fridge to look for something to eat. I think I'll have eggs today. I cooked and ate my breakfast then Edward arrived. He opened the passenger's seat for me with a smile. I think I'm forgiven.

Everybody in school asked me how was my birthday and it was so annoying. Class went by really quick and before I know it, it was already lunch. Edward and I sat in the usual table. The thing is, Alice is nowhere to be found. She usually greets us here.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward

"She went with Jasper for a vacation." He answered. I know Jasper still feels guilty – which made me feel guiltier – and he needed Alice there, of course.

"Can I stop by later?" he asked.

"Of course, but you have to wait for me. I have to make up to Mrs. Newton for taking yesterday off."

"Sure. I'll be there around 8." He said. When I finished eating my egg sandwich, we went to Biology class.

After my work in the Newton Outfitters, I hurried my way back home. I just want to see Edward again. When I arrived, I saw Charlie and Edward were watching football. It was Manchester United versus Chelsea that's why Charlie is so focused on the game.

"Hey Bells, we just had cold pizza. If you want, it's on the table." He said then went back to the game. I don't feel like eating pizza so I cooked eggs. I saw my camera in the living room. It might be a great idea to take a picture of them. I took a stolen shot of them and they just looked at me without any emotion.

"Bells, why are you taking pictures of us?" Charlie asked

"Because you both look stunning tonight." I giggled then took another shot of them. Edward took a picture of my dad and me then afterwards my dad took a picture of Edward and me. I sat between Charlie and Edward and joined them in watching the game. When the game was over, Charlie went upstairs.

"Not too late, kids." He told us then he went to his bedroom.

"Come walk with me for a moment." He said without any expression. I feel this is not going to be good. He took my hand and we went to the forest near the house. We didn't go that far because we can still see the house. Edward let go of me after a few seconds.

"Ok, let's talk." I said. I was really getting nervous.

He took a deep breath. "We're leaving, Bells. We're leaving Forks." He said. I was shocked.

"Why? Why now?" I asked

"We've been here for too long, Bella. Our physical features don't comply with our ages anymore. This is the perfect time to start over."

This confused me. Isn't he talking about us? Isn't he telling me that it is him and me that are leaving? I stared at him for a moment. I now understood what he is talking about.

"The whole family is leaving? Including you?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered straightforwardly.

"Then I'll go with you."

"You can't, Bella." He said. "It's not the right place for you." He continued

"Where you are is the right place for me, Edward." I could feel my tears ready to spill. "Is this about what happened last night? Is this about what happened between Jasper and between us?"

"Yes. I can't endanger your life anymore because of what we are. My world is not for you. You don't belong with us." he said with an expressionless face. This time, my tears fell down.

"You promised me! You promised me that you will stay!" I shouted.

"It's not healthy for you anymore."

"I know what's healthy for me and what is not!" I said angrily

"I don't want you to go with me." He said.

"So you don't want me anymore." I accused.

"No"

"Then why?" I asked. I'm so confused. "Don't do this to me, please." I pleaded

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this go on so far. I'm really sorry." He said. I can see that I'm too late. The damage has been done. "You're not good for me Bella." These words stabbed me. I know that I'm not good for him.

"If that's what you want." Then he nodded once. At this point, I don't feel anything anymore. I'm numb.

"I would like to ask a favor though." He said

"Anything."

"Please don't do anything reckless or stupid. Charlie still needs you so take care of yourself. In return, I will make a promise too. I will promise that this is the last time that you will ever see my family or me. It will be as if we never existed in your life. Don't worry, you're human, you are bound to forget things like this." He said coldly. I can't believe that these words are coming from him. Then I realized something.

"So Alice is not coming back?" he shook his head slowly.

"No, they are all gone. I just stayed behind to say goodbye. She wanted to say goodbye but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." He said

I was getting dizzy. His cold words kept playing in my head over and over again. I tried to breathe.

"Bye, Bella. Take care of yourself." Then he turned around and ran off.

"Wait!" I tried to run but my legs gave in. I collapsed on the damp grass. It was so quiet; I was alone. I tried to get up but my legs won't comply. My love, my life, my reason why I exist in this world is gone. I'm so helpless that I only cried. I felt a presence behind me. I didn't bother to look around. I don't care who it is anymore.

"Bella?" It was Charlie. "What happened? I heard you screaming." He said

"Daddy!" that was all that I can say then I hugged him tightly. I sobbed on his chest like there's no tomorrow. There _is_ no tomorrow for me. I'm dead. I have no reason to live. My heart was gone.

It seems like Charlie understood what happened. "It's been a long time since you called me Daddy. It's ok, Bella, cry all you want." He comforted me. It is very rare for us to have these kinds of situation. Before I knew it, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Ich hoffe euch gefallen die Geschichten bis hir hin und sucht sie bei Second Chances z.B kommt das Beste erst später. =) **


End file.
